


Reward For a Job Well Done

by PhantomFox



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple orgasms not on screen, One Shot, Proper BDSM Etiquette, Rope Bondage, Safewords, Short & Sweet, Space vibrator, Sybian, Top/Bottom vibes, Vibrators, Voyeurism, ballgag, itty bitty one shot, top/bottom, voyeurism?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 14:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomFox/pseuds/PhantomFox
Summary: After the missions on Taris, Vette gets her reward.short sweet and sort of sexy?
Relationships: Female Sith Warrior/Vette
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Reward For a Job Well Done

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my drafts since I finished chapter 2 of the Sith Warrior storyline and i finally got my executive dysfunction kicked in the ass enough to finish it. (other things are being worked on atm, one of them may be close to being finished (idk when, because fuckin Scourge is being a Bastard Dom) but I wanted to post something to prove I'm still alive. ish.)

They had an agreement, Vette and her Sith: no collars. No binders. No blindfolds, and nothing that she couldn’t get out of on her own. Gags were a sometimes thing, depending on what her headspace was, and today was one of the times she could deal with them.

Which was a good thing; Cohrinna's quarters onboard the Fury were nicely soundproofed, but the Sith knew how to make Vette scream, and was currently putting her second favorite toy through its paces, watching Vette squirm from the bed, remote in one hand and a goblet--the thief in Vette had already priced the heavy gold thing at around several thousand credits, more than enough to buy her childhood self--of wine in the other, dark gold eyes gleaming with satisfaction.

Silk rope around her thighs and calves was keeping her firmly in place on the thing--no knots involved, just some really fancy loops that somehow worked better than any knotwork she could think of, but was still easy enough to wiggle out of, if Vette absolutely needed to--while her hands were behind her back, tied with more rope. A ball gag, loosely buckled, had been shoved in her mouth from the moment Vette stepped through the door, and was doing the rest of the work in keeping the crew from hearing her as she wailed through her latest orgasm, fingers clenched tight and body bowing forward over the barrel, the rubber attachments buzzing and vibrating deliciously inside and out. 

Only after her sounds faded to distressed moans--tender tender _tender,_ oh gods, can't pull away--did the vibrating slow, changing to a low thrum that made the aftershocks almost unbearable; rocking back so that she wasn’t pressed as hard against it, and tossing her head, Vette panted for breath, eyes closed. 

A soft clink got her attention, and she twitched, tilting to watch Cohrinna--all long legs and smooth red skin, her dark hair hanging loose down her back and blending with her scandalously short silk robe--scoot to the edge of the bed and stand, remote still in hand. Shivering at the predatory slink, she swallowed uselessly, trying to save some dignity instead of continuing to drool all over herself; dark lips spreading in a smirk, the Sith knelt in front of her, clawed fingers gentle as she caught Vette's chin.

"Need a break, sweetling?"

Well, she couldn’t shake her head without making the Sith let go, so…

Moving one lek pointedly, she adjusted her grip on the bell behind her back. Redundancies were sometimes very useful, but occasionally her fingers slipped on the metal, or loosened entirely, dropping the thing to the floor well before she was ready to call it quits.

"I thought not." Humming, Cohrinna released her chin and traced the saliva that had already dripped down to her chest, smearing it across her breasts and making Vette whimper when she nudged the clamps on her nipples. "Show me your safewords, darling."

Sucking in a breath, she obeyed; both lekku moved, jabbing her back, and then she rang the bell, once, twice before gripping the clapper tight, silencing the soft noise. 

"Good girl," was the answering purr, even as her smirk widened; she knew exactly what that gesture meant, and didn't care that Vette had chosen it specifically for the chance to curse at her. At the same moment, the vibrations between her legs kicked back up, and Vette squealed behind the gag, curling forward again. "Let me know when you do."

Oh, she would. Eventually.

~fin


End file.
